Noelle
by Kind Giant
Summary: A young girl escapes a facility without her parents. Now she is being hunted down by cold hearted criminals. Her only way to survive is a life-threatening jump and one quick lie. This isn't exactly what Aemilius had in mind on how to spend summer vacation, but whats a girl gotta do to get a break around here?


Hello ! I hope you all enjoy my story! The first chapter is more of a prolouge and no Transformers right now! Sorry! Hopefully in chapter 2 or 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro does!

* * *

_A shriek pierced the muggy midnight air. The stars expressed their pity by flickering in a bright luminescent glow down on the unfortunate victim. Five boulder-like men stooped over a little girl and her parents who were no where near as strong as them. Two of the boulder-like men grabbed the mother and fathers wrists in a tight hold that was unbreakable, but they still struggled as much as they could. A man with outright pale skin attempted to grab the little girl, thinking that it would be easy. The girl looked to her parents with pleading eyes and hushed breath in an expectant manner. She just wanted this nightmare to be over. The parents felt heartbroken and began to struggle even harder; the father got his right arm out for a second and punched his holder in the face. A stream of globular blood gushed out of the mans face and he bent backwards in shock. The girl saw an opportunity: the man trying to contain her is distracted, now is her time to flee. She ducked under the mans arm and began to run across the cement ground. A pang of guilt and hurt wavered her minds decision but did not stop her from running._

_"Run Aemilius! Run!"_

* * *

I woke up with a start and felt myself tip over a little. Where I went gave me a strong reminder of where I currently sat and I wrapped my arms around the trunk in a hurry. If I fell I would have surely died or would be in a hospital bed for the rest of my life, if those men didn't find me first atleast.

The sun had just begun to rise over the horizon and a hot orange glow illuminated the field beyond this forest. The sky is filled to the brim of soft marshmallow clouds being painted with different shades of blue and yellow. A soft honey-like breeze neither stuffy or cold brushed across my cheek, reminding me of the real comforts of home.

I just wanted to stay here all morning and soak up the sunlight and munch on wild berries but I know that is impossible. Those men were going to go on a search party wether they liked it or not, I have heard the temper tantrums their boss has had over me and it is not pleasant. He would screech like the pig he is and would either A. Break stuff, B. Throw stuff, and/or C. Go to the shooting range/kill somebody.

That is the exact reason why my family attempted escaping that place. It was totally dangerous, considering they treated us worse than prisoners. I still have a couple of bruises from beatings afflicted on me a couple of months ago. My father said that the whole idea of escaping and living like a normal family is totally hopeless and I believed him for a while. Whenever my mother heard him talk like that she would scowl and tell us about how he doesn't have enough faith.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the fallen dry leaves that lay across the forest bed like a sheet crunched under someones feet. When I looked over the edge I almost screamed in terror as I saw them: the men who made my life a living hell.

It was difficult to get up calmly without making a noise. Holding back whimpers in my throat wasn't exactly easy either. You see, I didn't think about how I would get down when I climbed this tree last night, and I had a terrible fear of heights. This tree had to atleast been fifty-seventy feet long and three-four feet wide in diameter. A mixture of excitement and mainly fear streaked across my heart in an attempt to stop me from going anywhere from up or down. If I didn't get out of here quick I would be spotted!

I almost lost my footing on the branch I stood upon when one of the men grunted.

It was Keizer. "Why do we have to go out here? Its like four in the morning." He complained.

A man with rough black hair smacked Keizer upside the head. "You know why we're out here: to get the girl. And no its not four in the morning, it is 5:40 PM."

"Whatever man." Keizer said.

The black haired man growled in annoyance and ended the conversation with that.

There had to be atleast eight or nine of them, I counted. Gun holsters hung from there belts. Great, now they no longer just have brute strength, now they also have weapons. How am I going to get out of this? I literally can't climb to save my life. As I scanned the forestfloor with my eyes I spotted something that sprouted some hope. A dark pit. It was a couple of feet away from the roots of the tree and it is filled to the brim with soil and moss. There appeared to be no end to the pit considering it was more like a steep downhill tunnel. Roots hung from the roof of the pit.

I moved my right foot a couple of inches to get a position so I could leap to the higher branch. A bone wrenching crack vibrated throughout the forest and I felt my body lower closer to the ground by a foot. My heart began to beat quickly as the men turned their attention to me, a couple of them yelled and pulled guns out. This only put me more on edge. Literally. Before the branch could snap any further I reached my arm out to a branch just above me (hidden from the mens view) and jumped. As I sprang upwards the loss of surface beneath me made me scream in fright.

_Bang!_

A cloud of bark and woodchips flew up into the air and a feeling of dread found itself inside my heart. Right where my head was a couple of seconds ago, right in the tree, lay a bullet. I stared at the bullet for around a minute until realization slapped me in the face. These men were trying to _**kill**_ me! I took heavy breaths as my eyes moistened. Tears ran down my cheeks.

The only thing that I could think of at the moment was: "Why me? What did they do to Mommy and Daddy?"

* * *

**_Aemilius: Ah-Mee-Leh-Us_**

**o.o Uh-Oh! Looks like Aemilius is up for some trouble!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro does!**

**R&R!**


End file.
